1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic scooter system and more particularly pertains to providing support and mobility to an injured leg of a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scooter systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, scooter systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing mobility to a user through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In this respect, the therapeutic scooter system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing support and mobility to an injured leg of a patient.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved therapeutic scooter system which can be used for providing support and mobility to an injured leg of a patient. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.